


All the More Reason

by nothingelsematters



Series: The Headcanon Save Project [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, froger - Freeform, prompt fills, ratings vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: A collection of headcanon/prompt fills from my tumblr, all Froger themed.





	1. Chubby Roger and sub Roger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Here's where I'm going to upload all of my Froger prompts/headcanons from my tumblr!
> 
> Each chapter will have a different rating because some are fluffier and some are smuttier. I'll warn for kinks/triggers in each chapter.
> 
> And fair warning: some of these are REALLY short.
> 
> Title from Drowse.

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Have you ever headcannoned chubby rog 👀_

Roger gets slightly insecure about his weight after a few unflattering concert pictures, particularly when Freddie looks so darned good in his unitards. He starts getting shy of his body in bed, which of course Freddie notices right away, and prods him until Roger explains.

After that, Freddie makes sure to lavish attention on Roger’s body, kissing over his stomach and marking it up, telling Roger how much he loves him no matter what he looks like.

Roger feels better after that.

 

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_Please do a headcanon for Roger submitting to Freddie_

Y’all are  _really_  into sub Roger aren’t you? :D

So Roger’s always enjoyed being dominated in bed and sometimes outside of it, but for some reason, it’s never felt quite right, until the first time Freddie looks at him like he’s food, and then Roger just wants to roll over and bare his throat right then and there.

Of course, because Roger is not good at communication, it takes them far longer than it should to talk about it. Freddie notices the way Roger behaves around him, the way he won’t quite meet his eyes, the way that he defers to Freddie in an argument, the way the word “sir” always seems to linger behind everything he says. So one evening he confronts Roger in his bedroom and asks him about it, and Roger finally admits that he wants Freddie to dominate him. Freddie is only too happy to comply and Roger spends the rest of the evening trying to be as good as possible for Freddie, which gets him rewarded in the best ways. (and then it sort of gets some of the submissive urges out of Roger’s system so he can argue with him in the studio again.)


	2. Dom/Sub/Friends with Benefits

**anonymous** asked:

_rog and freddie have the Kinkiest friends with benefits situation where they take turns domming the fuck out of each other_

:D

Roger hasn’t seen Freddie all day. He was off meeting their costumer and getting fittings, while Roger had been off re-skinning his drums and ordering new sticks. (It was so nice to be able to afford to do these things regularly now, instead of having to try and drum more softly and waiting until his skins had holes.)

He can still feel the bruises from Freddie’s whip last night, and it makes him smile. That and the leftovers of subspace put him in a good frame of mind for the careful task ahead of him.

But Roger hasn’t even been back in the apartment for five minutes before the door bursts open again and Freddie arrives, agitated. As soon as he sees Roger, his face brightens with relief and he rushes over, dropping to his knees at Roger’s feet, head bowed.

Roger rocks back on his heels for a moment, a little startled. While they have an understanding that each will be this role for the other when needed, it’s very unusual for Freddie to need to submit only the day after he’d dominated. He runs a hand through Freddie’s hair.

“Freddie, dear, I need you to speak to me.”

“Please, sir…please…” Freddie swallows.

“Please what? Tell me what you need, dear one.”

“I need not to be in control,” Freddie says, so very softly, and Roger knows exactly what he wants.

“Go get undressed for me, then, and wait for me on the bed.”

Roger uses the opportunity to close his eyes and get into the right mood. At least Freddie hadn’t asked for a punishment; this was a little easier.

He enters Freddie’s room, and sees him kneeling naked on the bed, already looking less anxious. Leaving him there for a moment, Roger crosses to the chest under the window, digging around for the ropes.

Freddie’s whole body sags just slightly as Roger ties his wrists together in front of him, checking the tightness. Slowly Roger makes his way around Freddie, adding loops to his ankles, around his waist and up over his shoulders, making sure everything was loose enough for Freddie to still be able to wriggle for circulation, but tight enough to stop his movement.

When he’s done, he carefully lies Freddie down on his back, watching the way his eyelashes flutter, and it makes Roger smile. He leans over and buckles on the collar, and just like that, Freddie was completely limp, surrendered entirely.

Roger smiled, and seated himself on the bed next to Freddie’s still form, stroking one hand through his hair, while the other picked up his book. In a little while Freddie would surface enough to start wanting sex, but until then, Roger would make sure Freddie knew he was there for him, always.


	3. short Freddie

**anonymous** asked:

_Okay but Fred having to climb on the kitchen counter to reach the top shelf and John (or Bri or Roger) just fucking LOSING it over how cute he is_

 

Roger probably shouldn’t be staring. He definitely should be going to get the step or going over to help. He definitely shouldn’t be letting Freddie do this.

But it’s too cute, and Freddie doesn’t know he’s there.

Their manager had just called. Killer Queen had reached number two in the charts, and the boys had decided to celebrate. Freddie had officiously stated that it was the perfect occasion to drink the Moet et Chandon that the company had graciously sent down, and had gone off to find their good crystal flutes.

The good crystal flutes that had been placed on the top shelf when they moved in, to keep them safe.

The top shelf that was definitely out of Freddie’s five-foot-nine-and-a-half-inches reach.

Roger couldn’t help but watch as Freddie pulled a chair over to the bench and scrambled up on it, the tip of his tongue poking out in concentration. Grinning when he was stable, he rose up on his knees and carefully pulled out the four glasses, slightly dusty from disuse. They were set on the bench equally as carefully, and then Roger was treated to the sight of Freddie’s foot cautiously sliding down, looking for the chair -

Freddie squeaked in surprise when he found himself suddenly swept into Roger’s arms, kisses peppering his neck.

“Rog! Stop! You want to give me a heart attack!”

“Mmm, you’re not scared of me, my sweet - adorable - little - cute - Freddie,” Roger grinned, and Freddie sighed.

“Sometimes I swear you put things on the top shelf just so I can’t reach.”

“But you look so cute trying to get it down!”

“I am not cute!” Freddie said indignantly. “I’m fabulous.”

“You’re cute,” Roger insisted, kissing further down Freddie’s neck, and Freddie rolled his eyes, knowing the argument was lost - for now…


	4. Soft and fluffy

**anonymous** asked:

_Could I please request just some soft fluffy Freddie/Roger please?? Thank you for your time and your fics!!_

 

It’s been too long since they had a day to themselves, a day with no rehearsal, no practice, no recording, no performance, no press commitments. Just a day where Roger and Freddie can be just Roger and Freddie instead of Queen.

They sleep in until nearly noon, and when Freddie wakes, it’s to the feeling of Roger braiding his hair tenderly. For once, neither are groping desperately at the other as soon as they wake; it’s like their bodies know they have all day and so the slow burn in the background is content to wait.

They take a bath together, washing each other’s hair, lazily dragging the loofa over their skin, exchanging soft, gentle kisses. Utterly content, they stay in the bath until their skin starts to prune.

Fortunately, there’s leftover Indian takeaway in the fridge from last night, so Roger re-heats that while Freddie happily tidies the living room and kitchen. John and Brian had told them last night that they were going to head out to see Brian’s parents, and Freddie briefly said a prayer that their bassist and guitarist would be in once piece once the Mays learned the news that their only son wasn’t going to be giving them grandchildren.

The rain starts to fall outside, and Freddie pulls Roger down onto the sofa with him. They eat while wrapped in a huge, fuzzy blanket, and Freddie feels like he would burst with happiness.

“I love you,” he murmured as they snuggled closer.

“I love you too,” Roger smiles back, kissing Freddie’s hair.


	5. The ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: angst. Whoa my god, the angst.

**anonymous**   asked:

_can i get uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh froger smut then angst thx xoxo_

(Welp, you’re all gonna kill me for this one.)

“Hello, Rog,” Freddie grinned, and Roger could scarcely breathe; Freddie was laid out on his bed, gorgeous, naked, his skin golden in the candlelight, two fingers buried inside himself and working himself open. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“God, Freddie,” Roger gasped out as he shed his clothes, “you’re so beautiful.”

Freddie reached up, and Roger allowed himself to be pulled down into a kiss, warm and tender and passionate all at the same time. Roger let his hands run over Freddie’s soft skin; grinning, he slid a hand between them, tangled his fingers in Freddie’s chest hair, and gave a judicious tug.

Freddie broke the kiss with a gasping moan in response, his hips jerking forward, and Roger couldn’t help his smug expression.

“Cheeky bastard.”

“You love me for it.”

“Yes,” and Freddie’s smile became softer, more lovely. “I do love you, Rog.”

Roger pulled Freddie back for another kiss. “I love you, too.”

“Now,” Freddie grinned, shifting himself so he was straddling Roger, “I’m going to ride you so hard you’ll see stars.”

“I’m already seeing one,” Roger quipped, but any additional retort was lost as Freddie began to settle himself on Roger’s cock. Freddie was hot, and tight, and the way he threw his head back as he slid downwards had Roger’s cock twitching already.

Then he was seated, and Roger took a moment to just stare at how beautiful his lover was.

Freddie ground his hips down, and Roger, biting back a moan, thrust his hips up. It took them a moment to find a rhythm, but when they did, Roger felt his thoughts slide into fuzziness, and the whole world narrowed down to just them, Freddie bouncing up and down on his cock, gasping and pleading. Roger reached out, and began stroking him, firmly and quickly the way he knew Freddie liked…

“Rog, Rog…please…”

“Come for me, Freddie,” Roger whispered, and Freddie did with a breathtaking wail, his back arching in such a wonderful way and his body clamping down. Roger shuddered and moaned as his hips lost their rhythm, and Freddie slumped down on his chest.

“I love you…”

*

Roger woke with a gasp, still breathing heavily.

It took a moment to orient himself - the bed empty other than himself, the blandness of a hotel room, his pyjama pants sticky and messy. Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of his bed, ignoring the creaks in his joints.

He knew he should be well past such dreams at his age, but he could never resist one of those dreams. They occurred infrequently, but despite the inevitable heartbreaking return to reality that ensued afterwards, Roger could never bring himself to wake before the end of the dream.

He padded into the bathroom to clean himself up, reminiscing on Freddie, his beauty, their younger days when they’d fucked like rabbits and loved one another so fiercely. Freddie had burned an indelible mark on his heart, one Roger would carry until he died.

Which maybe, he thought in a brief moment of despair, would be sooner rather than later, anyway.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror; his face lined, jowls sagging, hair white. Old, old and growing frailer, such as Freddie never would.

Roger bent his head and cried.


	6. Change for each other

**Anonymous** asked:

_AHM. Ok so this might be a twister question. In a relationship, you always wanna redeem something positive that you never thought a person would have when finally, they fell in love with someone and is devoted to this person. Between Roger and Freddie, what gradually made them a better person because of the impact they have for each other?_

Roger - being in love with Freddie made him work seriously on controlling his temper and trying not to fly off the handle at the drop of a hat. Roger discovered that regardless of Freddie’s exterior, underneath he’s shy and sensitive, and Roger’s temper absolutely terrified him, especially when objects were thrown. So Roger worked to control it, worked to try and be calmer, because he never, ever wanted his Freddie to be frightened of him.

Freddie - Roger gave Freddie perspective. Before they were together, Freddie was so determined to be successful that he often didn’t care what he had to do to get there, regardless of whether it hurt his friends’ feelings or no. After they got together, though, Freddie realised that no amount of success was worth burning all of his bridges, and learned to be less brutal in his determination.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr at nothingelsematterswrites!


End file.
